


Tribute to You

by theangelsareamongus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsareamongus/pseuds/theangelsareamongus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent Marco and Jean from Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a. Attack on Titan, just a monologue of their characters, some feels at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itwasonlyaship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasonlyaship/gifts).



> This genderbent AU was inspired by my best friend and I being so much like these characters physically and emotionally that we fell in love with this pairing. This is my first work written on this site and let me know what you guys think.

Marci Bodt:

Hello, my name is Marci Bodt and I want to join the Military Police. I graduated from the 104th trainees squadron and was surprisingly able to rank 7th, my very best friend Jeanette Kirschtein ranked just above me, however, that didn’t surprise me. We’ve grown up together as kids living inside Wall Rose; I’ve always seen her strength and courage, but especially her kindness. Jeanette and I are both going to enlist together into the Military Police, one of the greatest honors is to serve my king; I could even imagine seeing Jeanette becoming a great officer one day. Someday, we’ll get out of here and move into Wall Sina, no more worrying about titans, just a peaceful, normal life.

 

Jeanette Kirschtein:

My name is Jeanette Kirschtein and I was going to join the Military Police…but later, everything changed. I am ranked 6th of the 104th cadet training squad above my best friend, Marci Bodt. Marci has always had my back since we were kids; she was the one person I could count on. The Battle of Trost, my hometown, is where it all happened. It all started when the colossal titan destroyed Wall Maria, nearly one-third of what’s left of humanity evacuated into Wall Rose. That’s when Marci and I joined the cadet corps and how I met this kid named Ellen Jaeger. Jaeger had this resentment over the titans that got on my nerves a lot, we never saw eye to eye, but with her hatred; she was able to save most of our team during the battle. The attack on Trost came right after we had all graduated; we were thrown into action right away, most of us terrified, afraid of dying. There was this mission to reclaim Trost, all because of Ellen’s new found ability, we were able to finally beat the titans, unfortunately; we all paid a price. Mine...was the death of Marci Bodt. It took days of cleaning up the corpses, I stumbled upon one in particular and identified as my good friend; I couldn’t get the image out of my mind, not knowing how long she has been there and never knowing how she died, she was alone. Later that night, she was cremated in a communal fire for all the lives that were lost, that’s when I vowed to abandon my selfish ways and make sure that nobody else shall have the same fate as my friend. I decided to join the Survey Corps, a division created to go outside the walls and protect humanity from the titans. If I am to die a horrible death and my bones are to be either burned or even lost; I want someone to know why I died, or rather…what I died for.


End file.
